LOVE ME RIGHT
by OSH-OLH haedsipeo
Summary: Summary : Ini semua bukan permainan tuhan, tetapi pertemuaan kita kembali mungkin sebagai awal takdir kita. Hunhan / Chanbaek / Kaisoo / BL / Age Switch / Fiction Comeback ff setelah hiatus menulis pls RnR dear :))
1. Chapter 1

LOVE ME RIGHT

\- Cast –

Coba tebak dari Prolog

\- Disclaimer -

Cast dalam cerita ini hanya milik Fans. Saya disini hanya meng _claim_ alur dan isi cerita.

\- Warning –

YAOI / BL / Alur payah / Typos / EYD Gagal / Roman Picisan

PROLOG

\- 2100 words -

Zrash~

Hujan baru saja turun malam ini di Ibukota Korea Selatan, tepatnya di kota Seoul. Pria mungil yang hampir mencapai pintu keluar di Bandara Internasional Incheon itu merengut lucu, karena tidak memperkirakan hujan lebat saat sampai di negeri gingseng itu. Sedangkan pria mungil dengan mata sipit di sebelahnya _mencak-mencak_ seperti anak kecil yang tidak dituruti kemauannya.

"Aish, kenapa hujan _sih_? Padahal aku berniat mencuci pakaian saat sampai di apartemen nanti" Rajuk si mungil bermata sipit

Pria mungil disebelahnya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala lucu sembari masih mengerutkan bibir. Matanya mendongak ke langit dan sedikit memajukan kepala, sehingga ia dapat melihat mendung dan sedikit Guntur dari sela-sela awan.

"Hyung. Apa sebaiknya kita menghubungi Chanyeol saja?"

Pria mungil itu menoleh dan memiringkan kepala, sedikit mengerutkan kening. Binar mata rusanya lucu, tampak memberi tanda bahwa ia bingung dengan ucapan adiknya barusan.

"Sepertinya taksi akan sulit saat hujan begini. Pasti order penuh hyung."

Si mungil bermata sipit itu mengatakannya dengan menyabitkan mata dan memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya –menyengir- yang tampak manis sekali. Sang kakak yang sama mungilnya itu mengangguk sebagai persetujuan atas ide sang adik yang semakin _girang_ dengan jawabannya.

.

.

.

Pip – Pip – Pip

"Mungkin perkembangannya akan sangat lambat. Kuharap kau mau bersabar untuk kesembuhan Ayahmu. Beliau pasti sangat membutuhkan perhatianmu saat ini."

Sang pria hanya menatap datar kearah seorang pria paruh baya yang tubuhnya dipenuhi peralatan kesehatan –untuk kebutuhan perawatan- itu. Entah ia mengindahkan atau tidak ucapan dokter yang baru saja menutup pintu ruang perawatan dengan tenang. Bibirnya terkatup, mengambil langkah kakinya mendekat kearah tiang infus. Sesaat memperhatikan tiap tetes cairan infus yang mengalir ke tubuh kurus pria paruh baya di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Ayah?"

Pria itu berucap sedih namun mimic wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke sosok paruh baya itu dan menutup mata sejenak seraya menghela nafas –menyesal-. Melirik kearah jam dinding di dekat televise yang tersedia disana, mencocokkan dengan miliknya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan berjalan untuk beranjak dari ruang perawatan itu. Meninggalkan sosok pria paruh baya yang ia sebut Ayah.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian hari ini kawan-kawan."

Pria mungil berbibir hati itu membungkuk ke beberapa arah dimana teman-teman bekerjanya berada, kemudian melangkah keluar dari _staff room_ yang menjadi bagian dalam dari restoran siap saji itu. _Shift_ nya sudah berakhir sejak 2jam lalu, namun tidak sesuai kenyataan bahwa restoran itu masih ramai hingga saat ini. Sehingga si mungil berbibir hati itu baru bisa pulang saat waktu makan malam selesai. Lebih tepatnya saat restoran lenggang.

"Hati-hati di jalan Kyungsoo-ya."

Si mungil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Memperlihatkan bentuk hati pada bibirnya dan gusi yang sedikit mengintip di baliknya. Mengangguk dan melambai pada orang yang juga melambai manis padanya.

Berbalik arah untuk menuju pintu keluar dan mendorong pintu kaca restoran di depannya. Melangkah hingga pelataran _rooftop_ dan melihat keadaan langit, sedikit tersenyum karena ia tidak melupakan payung lipat di tas nya. Benar kata ramalan cuaca hari ini, jika hujan lebat akan turun.

"Ternyata hujan turun malam ini. Aku pikir pembawa berita ramalan cuaca hari ini salah."

Si mungil berbibir hati itu mengambil payung lipat di ransel coklatnya sembari terkikik geli setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Entah menyindir atau memuji si pembawa berita ramalan cuaca tadi pagi. Tapi setidaknya ia beruntung tidak melupakan payung lipatnya dan menyesal karena harus terjebak di restoran.

Baru saja payung lipat itu terkembang, rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Meramaikan suara jalanan dengan derasnya volume rintik karena kecepatan gravitasi. Menutupkan payung itu di atas tubuh mungilnya, si mungil bibir hati itu berjalan mengarungi hujan deras dan sedikit berangin itu. Hujan malam ini bukan badai, tapi cukup deras dan mungkin jalanan akan sangat becek dan genangan air mungkin mencapai mata kaki si mungil itu.

"Ternyata dingin juga kalau hanya memakai _cardigan_ ini."

Si mungil berbibir hati itu meneruskan langkahnya, berusaha secepatnya bisa sampai ke flat tercintanya.

.

.

.

" _Halo_ "

"Halo Chan, bisa jemput kami di bandara Incheon?"

" _Oh, Ok. Aku kebetulan juga sedang di jalan. Mungkin agak lama, disini macet Bee._ "

"Ugh, menggelikan Chan. Baiklah, aku tunggu di café Bandara."

Menutup sambungan telepon dan tersenyum malu. Entah apa yang si mungil bermata sipit ini rasakan, tiap kali berhubungan dengan Chanyeol –orang yang ia sebut Chan di sambungan barusan- selalu membuatnya merona. Si mungil bermata sipit dengan sebutan 'Bee' itu menoleh kearah pria mungil yang masih sibuk dengan bubble tea nya. Memperhatikan kakaknya yang hanya diam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari minuman itu. Sedikit banyak bingung karena _setaunya_ sang kakak tidak pernah mengalami jet lag –atau mungkin ini yang pertama- sehingga bibirnya menjadi sedikit pucat.

"Kenapa Luhan Hyung? Kau lelah ya?"

Pertanyaan dari sang adik membuat Luhan menggelengkan kepala, namun pandangannya tak teralihkan dari minuman bubble warna ungu itu. Sedangkan sang adik mengangguk tanda mengerti dan tidak menanyakan apapun lagi. Memfokuskan diri dengan ponsel dan kentang goreng yang ia pesan, tidak berniat mengganggu sang kakak. Lalu Luhan? Oh, jangan ditanya, dia lagi-lagi hanya menyesap minumannya tanpa mengindahkan sekitar.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?"

Pria bermata belo dengan rambut merah api itu menolehkan wajahnya kearah pria tan yang baru saja bertanya. Berdehem kecil sembari tersenyum tampan sekali. Meperlihatkan lesung pipit tunggal di pipinya yang tirus dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali fokus dengan jalanan macet di depan sana.

Hanya mendengus geli, si pria tan menggelengkan kepala sembari melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ternyata sudah hampir jam delapan malam. _Kira-kira_ Baekhyun mengamuk tidak ya, kalau kita sampai disana dua jam lagi?"

Si pria tan terkekeh seksi –mengejek- dan sedikit melirik ke arah si pengemudi yang baru saja melunturkan senyum gantengnya.

"Tentu. Tapi salahkan jalanan macet yang kita lalui sekarang. Apa harus memutar arah?"

"Lakukan."

Tanpa disuruh lagi, sang pengemudi langsung memutar arah. Melewati jalanan yang becek dan sedikit banjir –menurutnya- dengan cepat. Tanpa diketahui sang pengemudi, baru saja ia _menciprati_ pejalan kaki dengan payung yang kini baju dan –mungkin- celananya terkena noda dari air –campur pasir- .

"Hyung!"

Si pria tan menegakkan tubuhnya dengan raut wajah kaget yang kentara setelah peristiwa _pencipratan_ yang dilakukan oleh si pengemudi. Sedangkan si pengemudi hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah sang pria tan dan kembali fokus menyetir. Terlihat santai atau mungkin terlalu serius.

"Kenapa Kai?"

"Kau baru saja membasahi seseorang."

"Aku tidak sengaja, lagipula kita terburu-buru kalau kau tidak lupa."

Menghela nafas, sang pria tan melihat ke arah spion di pintu mobil itu. Mendesah ketika ia tidak menemukan pantulan orang yang baru saja dibasahi oleh orang yang ia sebut kakak.

"Maafkan aku dan Hyungku." Ucapnya terlampau lirih.

.

.

.

Memasuki mobil hitam mengkilatnya yang terparkir rapi di _Parking Area_ salah satu Rumah Sakit Swasta ternama di Korea. Pria tampan berkulit albino dengan mata elang yang sipit, hidung tinggi dan bibir pink tipis itu mendudukan bokongnya di kursi pengemudi. Memilih langsung menancap gas untuk meninggalkan _parking area_ itu.

Setelah bertemu dengan sang ayah, sang pria tampan sedikitnya merasa lega namun juga merasa sedih. Tidak heran kini ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah. Apalagi jalanan gelap dan hujan deras yang membasahi Ibukota Korea Selatan malam ini memperburuk pengelihatannya. Fokus ke lampu sorot mobil mewahnya yang menerangi jalanan di depan.

Tanpa suara, tanpa ekspresi, hanya helaan dan tarikan nafas yang pria itu lakukan. Sedikit melihat ke arah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pria tampan itu mengambil earphone tanpa kabel nya dan memasang cepat di cuping telinganya. Melakukan sambungan telepon dengan salah satu kontak atas nama 'Kai'.

" _Halo?_ "

"Kai, Chanyeol hyung bersamamu?"

" _Ya, dia mengemudi, ada apa?_ "

"Bisakah malam ini kalian menginap di rumahku?"

Terdengar dengusan geli dari line telepon di seberang sana. Masih menunggu sembari mempertahankan wajah datar nan tampannya. Namun bukan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya yang ia dengar, melainkan ejekan tidak berguna dari Kai yang pria tampan itu terima.

" _Hyung, adik kecil kecil kita minta dikeloni._ "

" _Bagus. Aku juga ingin memeluknya hari ini_."

Pecah tawa terdengar di line seberang, membuat sang pria tampan hanya mendengus kesal tanpa berniat membalas tawa tersebut. Dengan kesabaran yang menipis, tangan kanannya terangkat hendak mematikan sambungan telepon. Hampir menyentuh tombol merah di telinganya, tangannya terhenti dan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas. Membentuk senyum tampan se antero raya saat mendengar jawaban dari line seberang.

" _Tunggu kami. Kau tahu, Chanyeol hyung hendak menjemput Bee-nya. Dan sekarang kami hampir sampai tempat tujuan._ "

"Oh, Baekhyun yang cimit dan mirip nenek sihir itu?"

" _Hei! Dia hanya terlalu malu untuk mengekspresikan kesukaannya._ "

Tawa renyah akhirnya keluar dari bibir pink tipis itu. Sedikit senang karena merasa terhibur dengan respon dari Sahabatnya.

" _Sebaiknya kau jangan mengungkitnya, karena dia menjerit tepat di telingaku._ "

"Baik. Aku tunggu di rumah. Play Station 4, cukup?

" _CUKUP._ "

Mungkin setelah ini pria tampan itu harus memeriksakan gendang telinganya pada dokter THT. Memastikan selaput itu masih utuh dan tidak terdapat robekan apapun.

"Berhentilah melakukan paduan suara berlebihan. Aku belum tuli untuk mendengar suara kalian. Aku tutup."

Memutuskan sambungan sepihak dan sedikit ber'Oh' saat tanpa terasa obrolan itu berakhir tepat sebelum memasuki daerah perumahan elit. Mengklakson beberapa keamanan yang berjaga di pos palang pintu perumahan. Melanjutkan perjalanan ke salah satu tikungan dan kembali mengklakson pagar besar di hadapannya.

Terlihat 2 pria perawakan besar dan gagah yang mengenakan pakaian security dengan jas hujan transparan yang membuka gerbang raksasa itu. Tidak membuang waktu lama, sang pria tampan langsung memasuki gerbang dan memarkirkan mobil kerennya di garasi yang tersedia.

"Bibi Ahn, kalau Chanyeol hyung dan Kai sampai, tolong suruh saja mereka ke kamarku. Aku butuh mandi dan menyiapkan PS 4 untuk kami."

"Baik Tuan."

Berbicara dengan kepala pelayan di rumahnya yang selalu menyambut kepulangannya ke rumah besar itu sambil berjalan. Menitipkan mandat tidak penting namun pembawaan yang sangat mendominasi membuat segala hal yang diucapkan adalah penting. Dan setelah mendapat jawaban serta anggukan patuh sang kepala pelayan, selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah..

Blam

... Pintu kamar yang tertutup. Tanda si pemilik hendak melakukan hal yang baru saja ia katakan.

.

.

.

Cklek Tek Kriet~

Bunyi pintu yang telah di buka kuncinya dan di dorong untuk memperlihatkan siapa yang baru saja sampai di flat kecil itu. Pria mungil berbibir hati, dengan badan basah kuyup dan terdapat noda kecoklatan bekas air campur pasir itu melepas sepatu dan menutup payungnya. Menyenderkan gagang payung ke sudut dinding dan melangkah masuk ke bagian dalam flat kecil itu. Bibirnya yang terkatup rapat terlihat sedikit pucat dan mengerut, memperlihatkan betapa kedinginannya ia saat berada diluar sana.

Menilik kearah ruang televisi yang –memang seharusnya- sepi dan memasuki kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah ruang televisi. Melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan menarik handuk yang tersampir di samping lemari pakaiannya.

"Semoga air hangatnya berfungsi malam ini. Pasti nenek Jung tidak akan sejahat itu untuk mematikan air hangatnya."

Shuuurrr

Memutar keran bak mandinya ke warna merah dan merasa sangat lega setelah melihat asap yang mengepul dari pancurannya.

"Baiklah, saatnya mandi." Si mungil berbibir hati tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamar mandi itu untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mandinya.

.

.

.

Sang pengemudi menghentikan mobilnya di pintu cafe bandara itu dan menghubungi seseorang yang hendak ia jemput. Sedikit menilik kearah cafe yang sedikit ramai, dan mencoba mencari seseorang yang –katanya- menunggunya.

" _Halo Chan, kau sudah sampai?_ "

Sang pengemudi menemukannya, seseorang yang baru saja berdiri dari salah satu kursi dan memutar badannya ke arah belakang sehingga ia bisa melihat si mungil itu walau sedikit buram karena hujan. Sedikit berdehem untuk menjawab pertanyaan si mungil yang kini menyampirkan ransel pink nya dan melanjutkan dengan suara lembut.

"Keluarlah Bee, aku menunggu disini."

" _Iya Chan, aku akan kesana sekarang._ "

Panggilan terputus dan kini terlihat dua pria berperawakan mungil yang keluar dari pintu cafe itu dan memasuki mobil yang di dalamnya berada dua pria gagah dengan setelan jas lengkap namun dasi yang pitanya terbuka.

"Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk menjemput kami."

Si mungil bermata sipit itu berucap ramah. Setelah menempelkan bokong mereka ke kursi penumpang dengan nyaman. Mobil itu mulai melaju membelah jalanan yang kini tampak lenggang dan hujan yang mulai mereda.

"Untung, cafe tadi ada _rooftop_ nya. Kalau tidak, mungkin kalian akan sedikit basah-basahan."

Sang pengemudi berucap tak kalah ramah dengan suara bass yang khas dan sedikit suara tawa dari tiap ucapannya. Menoleh dari balik bahunya sedikit untuk mempersopan sikapnya pada penumpang _spesial_ di kursi belakang.

"Iya, syukurlah kami tidak perlu berbasah-basah ria saat memasuki mobil kalian tadi."

"Oh iya, jam berapa kalian mendarat di Seoul?"

"7.15 kami _landing._ Itupun kami tau dari pramugari yang membimbing kami saat pendaratan."

"Loh, kenapa baru menelpon jam 8 kurang tadi?"

"Hehehe, awalnya kami ingin langsung menelpon, tapi kami kelaparan, jadi makan dulu di cafe, baru menelponmu Chan."

"Perjalanan menyenangkan di Beijing eoh?"

Ini bukan pertanyaan dari sang pengemudi, melainkan seseorang dengan kulit tan yang duduk di samping sang pengemudi. Sedikit banyak merasa diabaikan karena melihat sang pengemudi yang asik berbicara dengan si mungil bermata sipit itu.

"Hihihi, Kalian harus kesana lain kali. Menyenangkan _tau._ "

Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat akrab dalam pembicaraan di dalam mobil itu sembari perjalanan hingga ke apartemen si mungil. Melupakan keberadaan si pria bermata rusa yang malah asik dengan pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari dengan sisa-sisa basahan hujan.

TBC

a/n :

akhirnya setelah berhari-hari berjuang membuat comeback ff ini, author bisa publish juga. Maaf kalo belum sempurna. Mohon saran dan kritik nya. Terimakasih.

Dearest, Reader


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE ME RIGHT

\- Cast –

Luhan (Singer) / Oh Sehun EXO / Byun Baekhyun EXO / Park Chanyeol EXO / Kai EXO / D.O EXO

\- Disclaimer -

Cast dalam cerita ini hanya milik _Fans_. Saya disini hanya meng _claim_ alur dan isi cerita.

\- Warning –

YAOI / BL / Alur payah / Typos / EYD Gagal / Roman Picisan

CHAPTER I

\- 2300 words -

Wung wung wung kcruk kcruk kcruk

Terdengar bunyi mesin cuci dari arah samping kamar mandi yang bekerja untuk membersihkan beberapa potong baju dan celana –serta dalaman- kotor. Di sisi lainnya dekat dengan keran, terdapat pria mungil bermata rusa yang tengah menggilas celana _jeans_ nya dengan sabun cuci. Mungkin kalian berpikir, kenapa harus susah menggilas sedangkan ada mesin cuci di hadapanmu? Jawabannya adalah menurutnya mesin cuci tidak akan bersih membersihkan celana dengan bahan _jeans_ nya. Sehingga lebih memilih menggunakan tangannya ketimbang dengan mesin cuci. Lagipula mesin cucinya sudah hampir overload tadi, karena pakaian-pakaian kotor adik sepupunya yang menumpuk. Jadi _mengakalinya_ dengan membersihkan sendiri yang berat dan menyerahkan pada mesin cuci yang ringan.

"Hyung, aku mau membeli bahan makanan untuk makan siang kita. Kau mau titip sesuatu?"

Si pria mungil bermata rusa menoleh ke arah pria mungil bermata sipit yang tadi berbicara padanya. Si mungil bermata rusa itu menggeleng dan kembali berkutat pada _jeans_ kotor lain yang baru diambilnya –yang tadi sudah selesai digilas-.

"Baiklah, kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu, kabari aku lewat _Line_ saja. Ok? Aku pergi dulu."

Si mungil bermata rusa hanya mengangguk dan mulai menggilas _jeans_ kotor lain –yang ketiga kalinya-. Mengacuhkan si mungil bermata sipit yang bergumam kecil sembari melangkah keluar dari _apartement_ nyamannya ke arah _supermarket_ yang memang tersedia di daerah itu.

" _Apa yang harus kukatakan padamu Hyung?_ "

.

.

.

"Goaaaaalllllllll"

"Ah, kenapa harus kau yang menang Hitam?"

"Hei, kau tau aku memang hebat dalam permainan ini. Kau saja yang payah Hyung."

Tok Tok Tok

"Tuan Sehun, Tuan Chanyeol, Tuan Kai. Makan siang sudah siap."

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar milik salah satu pria tampan yang ada disana. Dari suaranya, itu pasti Bibi Ahn yang mengantarkan makanan.

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pria tinggi diatas rata-rata dengan rambut merah api, mata bulat, hidung mancung sempurna yang berdiri dengan pakaian _amburadul_ yang terkesan _ngasal pake_. Si pria tinggi tersenyum dan mengangguk sembari mempersilahkan bibi Ahn dan dua pelayan lain memasuki kamar itu untuk meletakkan nampan makanan ke meja yang ada disana.

"Dimakan dulu tuan-tuan, ini sudah jam 11. _Keburu_ makanannya dingin kalau dimakan nanti-nanti."

"Terima kasih Bibi, kau memang yang terbaik."

"Sama-sama tuan Chanyeol, saya permisi."

Bibi Ahn dan dua pelayan itu berjalan keluar dan tak lupa menutup pintu. Meninggalkan tiga pria tampan yang mulai mendekati makanan diatas nampan itu.

"Wah, ayam goreng tepung buatan Bibi Ahn memang yang terbaik."

Si pria tan itu baru saja memuji makanan buatan Bibi Ahn selayaknya juri _master chef_. Tentu ia sangat tahu bagaimana indra pengecapnya merasakan mana yang buatan Bibi Ahn, mana yang buatan pelayan lain. Karena sejak kecil mereka bertiga selalu berada di satu atap yang sama. Alasannya? Karena ibu mereka bersaudara, namun bukan hanya karena bersaudara lalu mereka selalu tinggal seatap. Itu dikarenakan orang tua mereka sibuk, sehingga jalan terbaik –menurut orang tua mereka- adalah dengan menitipkan mereka di rumah anak termuda keluarga Song.

"Hah, aku merindukan masakan Bibi Ahn. Satu minggu ini aku selalu makan diluar. _Client_ selalu meminta _meeting_ sebelum jam makan malam."

Pria tampan berkulit albino itu hanya fokus dengan makanannya. Mungkin mengindahkan -atau tidak- pembicaraan dari sepupu-sepupunya yang memang berisik itu. Si tampan albino itu tidak mengeluh dan tidak juga tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu. Ia yang selalu memilih makan malam di rumah, sudah pasti mengerti apa yang dirasakan kakak-kakak sepupunya. Perasaan rindu akan rumah yang hangat dan ramainya kekeluargaan.

"Chanyeol Hyung, Kudengar akan ada arisan keluarga di rumah ini. Para ibu _gaul_ yang akan mengadakan acara _pamer_ itu."

"Ha? Kau serius? Apa benar Hun?"

Pria tampan nan tinggi dan merah itu membolakan mata saat si tan yang tak kalah tampan memberi informasi yang menurutnya tidak penting namun penting ini padanya. Tidak aneh jikalau para _Ibu Gaul_ –menurutnya- akan melakukan arisan di rumah ini, tapi arisan keluarga? Tidak biasanya mereka melakukan arisan keluarga. Karena setahunya arisan keluarga biasanya membahas warisan, bagi hasil dan hal-hal berbau uang yang penting. Setidaknya itu yang keluarga kaya lakukan bukan?

Pria tampan albino yang diberi pertanyaan pun hanya diam, fokus menghabiskan makanannya. Tidak menghiraukan kakak sepupunya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menahan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan ia jawab.

"Oh, ayolah Sehun. Kalaupun kau tidak tau, kau bisa bertanya pada Bibi Ahn. _She knows everything about you._ "

Melirik kesal kearah kakak sepupu tiang listriknya itu. Sehun, si pria albino itu menghentikan aktifitasnya yang memang sudah selesai berkutat dengan makan siangnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Menangkup kedua tangan dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebagai tanda syukur atas berkah makanannya hari ini. Kemudian beralih pada kedua kakaknya yang juga melakukan hal sepertinya.

"Terima kasih makanannya."

"Hyung, Bibi Ahn hanya tau segalanya tentang _-ku_. Tidak untuk kedua orang tua- _ku_."

Ucapannya tenang, mungkin orang lain berpikir Sehun baik-baik saja. Tapi kedua sepupunya tau, Sehun hanya kesepian. Sehun hanya anak tunggal, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kai memiliki kakak perempuan. Yah, walaupun jarang bertemu, setidaknya mereka ada teman berkeluh kesah. Tidak seperti Sehun yang selalu sendirian. Apalagi sekarang ayahnya dalam keadaan koma di rumah sakit akibat kejadian buruk beberapa bulan lalu. Hanya Bibi Ahn lah yang selalu menemaninya, sedangkan Bibi Ahn juga sibuk bekerja untuk keperluan rumah tangga di _istana_ Sehun _._

"Hun, jangan sedih, _kay?_ "

"Kami kan ada disini sekarang. Oh, bagaimana dengan Ayahmu? Apa ada perkembangan?"

"Belum, belum sama sekali."

"Apa Ibumu sudah kesana untuk menjenguk?"

"Jongin Hyung, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Sehun melangkah dengan tenang ke arah kamar mandi, meninggalkan kedua kakak sepupunya yang menatap sendu punggung tegap adik sepupu mereka. Mungkin mereka baru saja membahas sesuatu yang sulit untuk dijawab sang adik. Sedikit merasa bersalah, namun apa mau dikata. Adik mereka memang seperti itu. Kuat diluar, rapuh di dalam.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, mari saya antar ke meja yang tersedia."

"Terima kasih."

Pria mungil berbibir hati itu tersenyum memperjelas lekuk hati di bibirnya dan gusi yang mengintip malu-malu dibaliknya. Berjalan memimpin pasangan pengunjung yang baru saja memasuki restoran ke arah meja kosong di tengah ruangan.

"Silahkan dibaca dulu menu yang tersedia, tapi jika saya boleh memberi saran, _Steak Salmon with Messy Potatoes_ adalah menu andalan hari ini."

"Hm.. Baiklah kami pesan yang itu dua porsi dan minumannya _Tropicana Juice_ tapi gulanya yang _non_ kalori bisa kan?"

"Tentu untuk pasangan manis di hadapan kami. Jadi 2 porsi _Steak Salmon with Messy Potatoes_ dan 2 _Tropicana Juice_ dengan gula _non_ kalori. Baik, harap tunggu sebentar."

Si mungil berbibir hati menuliskan tiap pesanan dengan teliti dan kembali menatap pengunjung di hadapannya. Tersenyum dan mengulangi pesanan dari sang pria, kemudian melenggang pergi. Menjepitkan pesanan di jendela yang menghubungkan dapur dengan _ruang tamu_ di restoran tersebut.

"Chen Hyung, pesanan baru untuk meja 18."

"Segera siap."

Si mungil itu kemudian mengambil nampan berisi 2 loyang pizza ukuran kecil dan chocoshake ke meja 7, angka yang sama dengan papan nomor di nampan itu.

"Permisi, Meat Lover Pizza ukuran kecil, American Pizza ukuran kecil, dan 2 Chocoshake untuk dua gadis manis ini. Silahkan dinikmati."

Si mungil berbibir hati itu memindahkan 2 loyang pizza dan 2 gelas tinggi minuman itu ke meja yang berisi dua gadis muda. Membungkuk sebagai sentuhan terakhir untuk menghormati pengunjung dan tersenyum. Si mungil berbibir hati itu menegakkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pengunjung lain yang baru memasuki restoran itu dan meninggalkan dua gadis tadi merona tak karuan.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaaaang."

Si mungil bermata sipit itu berteriak dan memasuki _apartement_ nya yang sepi dengan kedua tangan penuh belanjaan -bahan makanan dan keperluan sehari-hari- itu. Si mungil bermata sipit kemudian memasuki wilayah dapur, dan meletakkan seluruh belanjaannya di meja makan yang ada disana. Mendudukkan diri setelah lama berdiri di dalam _supermarket_ untuk memilah-milah hal yang ia butuhkan dan yang mungkin belum ia butuhkan.

"Haahh.. Lelahnya. Ah, Luhan Hyung, kemari. Ini sudah kubelikan segala kebutuhan kita."

Sedikit mengeluh saat merasa tubuhnya begitu lelah, apalagi bagian kakinya. Berteriak untuk memanggil kakak sepupu cantiknya yang entah tidak muncul batang hidung mancungnya. Dan mulai merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang menegang karena terlalu lama mengantre di kasir.

"Nah Hyung, kemari. Bantu aku untuk menata belanjaan, ugh aku benar-benar lelah hyung."

Si mungil bermata sipit itu mulai merajuk pada kakak sepupunya yang baru saja lewat di dapur –turun dari balkon setelah selesai menjemur pakaian mereka- itu. Sang pria bermata rusa itu mengangguk, tanda persetujuan untuk membantu adiknya. Tidak munafik, dirinya juga lelah setelah menggilas _jeans_ mereka. Tapi tidak mungkin kalau bahan makanan mereka tergeletak mengenaskan begitu saja di atas meja makan. Jadi dengan sisa tenaga, kedua pria mungil itu mulai membereskan hasil belanjaan ke tempat masing-masing. Bahan segar ke _cool case_ , bahan wangi kepintu rak bawah dan bumbu masakan ke rak atas.

"Akhirnya selesai juga."

Keduanya tersenyum, merasa puas atas kerjasama mereka dalam membereskan hasil belanjaan itu ke tempat yang seharusnya. Merenggangkan otot tangan, pinggang dan leher karena terlalu lama membungkuk, menunduk dan mendongak.

" _Oh Gosh_ , aku lupa beli yang sudah matang, _I'm sorry_ Hyung. Nanti kalau kau lapar, panggil aku ya. Biar aku yang menghubungi restoran cepat saji yang enak. Jadi kita bisa makan bersama."

Sang kakak mengangguk dengan ucapan ceria adik sepupunya itu. Dan melihat adik sepupunya melompat _girang_ , tak dapat membuat kedutan dibibirnya tertahankan lagi. Sebuah senyum yang manis sekali terpatri di bibir sang kakak, saat sang adik berlari senang ke arah kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

"B-Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Drrt drrt drrt

From : _**Bee-Hyunee**_

 _Hei kau, apa kabarmu?_

Pria bermata bola itu tersenyum tampan sekali, memperlihatkan bagaimana bagian pipinya mencekung yang membuatnya makin mempesona. Memang apapun yang dilakukan seseorang dengan nama kontak itu membuat dirinya selalu bersemangat. Buru-buru ia menggoyangkan ibu jarinya di ponsel _touch screen_ nya dan membuat balasan _Line_ untuk seseorang dengan nama kontak yang imut itu.

 **Me :** Aku baik, dan selalu tampan.

 _ **Bee-Hyunee**_ **:** Benarkah? _Glad to hear that_ :)

 **Me :** Ada apa Baek? Sampai harus mengirim _Line_

 _ **Bee-Hyunee**_ **:** Tidak ada, hanya ingin tahu kabarmu

 **Me :** Ah begitu, bagaimana denganmu?

 _ **Bee-Hyunee**_ **:** Aku juga baik, ehm.. baiklah, aku tinggal dulu. _See ya_.

 **Me :** _See ya_.

"Wow, Beehyunee eoh?"

Sang pria tan yang sedari tadi melihat sikap kakak sepupunya yang aneh itu melirik ke arah ponsel di tangan sang kakak, dan mengerti kenapa kakaknya tersenyum macam paman-paman haus belaian seperti tadi. Menyindir sang kakak yang pipinya memanas namun senyum menjijikan itu masih menempel jelas dibibir lebarnya.

"Ewh, kau mengerikan sekaligus menjijikan Hyung. Mirip _pedophile_ mesum, asal kau tahu?"

" _Whatever, I don't even care._ "

"Kenapa wajah kalian?"

Sehun yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi, memandang aneh ke arah kedua kakak sepupunya. Yang satu wajahnya mirip _pedophile_ mesum, sedangkan yang satu lagi mirip anak kecil tidak dibelikan mainan. Itu benar-benar _iyuwh_ untuk dilihat si bungsu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kompak sekali."

"Hm.."

"Kalian menjijikkan, asal kalian tahu."

Sehun mendudukkan bokongnya ke atas ranjang _king size_ nya. Terlihat tidak peduli dengan kakak-kakaknya yang mengacuhkannya. Pria albino itu meraih ponselnya dan menemukan beberapa pesan dari ibunya.

.

.

.

Srut srut cit cit cit

Itu bukan suara tikus kejepit, tapi suara meja yang sedang disemprot dengan cairan pembersih dan dibersihkan dengan kain lap. Pria mungil dengan bibir hati yang melakukannya begitu tenang namun tetap cekatan melakukan segala _job desk_ nya sebagai _waiters_ disana. Begitu profesional dalam setiap langkah. Sekarang sudah pukul 2p.m, sudah pasti restoran lenggang dengan pelanggan. Karena ini sudah lewat waktu jam makan siang yang berakhir pukul 1p.m tadi.

Tilulit tilulit

Bukan. Itu bukan telolet klakson bus, tapi bunyi telepon. Sudah pasti akan ada pesanan kirim ke rumah. Pria mungil berbibir hati itu menoleh ke arah telepon yang berdering dan melihat seorang _customer service_ sedang melayani pelanggan melalui telepon tersebut. Kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya saat panggilan terputus, kemudian berjalan menuju _staff room_ setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Meletakkan perlatan bersih-bersih itu di rak paling ujung dan berjalan ke lokernya.

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau antar pesanan ini? Dekat _kok_ , hanya di blok 10. _Apartement_ Baekhyun. Pengantar makanan kita hanya ada satu hari ini, dan sekarang ia masih mengirim di daerah Myeongdong."

Si mungil berbibir hati itu menatap ke arah _customer service_ , merasa dirinya diminta untuk mengantarkan makanan yang memang tidak jauh dari restoran tempatnya bekerja.

"Baiklah Noona, kebetulan juga aku belum ganti pakaian."

"Nanti dibuku absen, tulis saja kau _lembur_ sebagai pengantar makanan. Bos pasti mengerti."

Kyungsoo mendekati _customer service_ perempuan itu dan menerima bungkusan berisi kotak makanannya. Membungkuk sedikit sebelum berjalan kearah pintu keluar untuk mengendarai _matic_ restorannya.

.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong

"Ah, makanannya sudah datang hyung. Biar aku yang buka, ya?"

Pria bermata sipit itu berlari dengan menenteng uang pembayarannya dan melihat sekilas di _intercom_. Pengantar makanan yang mungil datang dengan bungkusan makanannya. Membuka pintu dan tersenyum sangat manis kearah pengantar makanan yang juga tersenyum kearahnya.

"Nah Baekhyunnie, ini pesanan makananmu."

Menerima bungkusan itu dengan mata berbinar dan tersenyum menganga, si mungil bermata sipit berucap terima kasih kepada pria mungil di depannya.

"Wah, kenapa kau yang mengantar Kyung? Dimana Hyungsik Hyung?"

Keduanya memasuki _apartement_ milik Baekhyun dan tak lupa Kyungsoo -yang berjalan terakhir-, menutup pintu apartemen itu. Mereka berjalan kearah ruang keluarga, terlihat sudah ada pria mungil bermata rusa yang juga menunggu makanan itu dan menatap bingung kearah keduanya.

"Dia masih mengantar makanan ke daerah Myeongdong dan .. eh? Baek, itu sepupumu?"

"Oh? Iya, dia Luhan, kakak sepupuku dari China yang aku ceritakan waktu itu."

"Hm.. _He's so adorable, right_?"

" _Yeah, I know it_."

"Ah Luhan Hyung, perkenalkan, saya Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Kyungsoo membungkuk kecil sebagai _attitude_ dalam berkenalan. Luhan tersenyum lembut yang manis sekali, dan menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda menerima perkenalan Kyungsoo. Senang karena baru dua hari di Korea, dan sudah memiliki teman atau lebih tepatnya teman Baekhyun yang akhirnya menjadi temannya juga.

"Kyungsoo, Luhan hyung akan sulit berbicara. Jadi sebaiknya beri pertanyaan yang bisa ia jawab dengan anggukan atau gelengan dan dengan gerakan jari."

"Ah iya, aku mengerti Baek. Kau sudah mengingatkanku kemarin."

"Baiklah, aku siapkan makanan kita dulu ya. Kau juga ikut makan Kyung, aku yakin kau belum makan siang."

Baekhyun langsung melenggang pergi kearah dapur, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang menatapnya aneh.

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta Hyung?"

Luhan yang merasa diajak bicara pun hanya mengendikkan bahu, karena memang ia tidak tahu penyebab adiknya begitu. Mungkin memang adiknya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE ME RIGHT

\- Cast –

Luhan (Singer) / Oh Sehun EXO / Byun Baekhyun EXO / Park Chanyeol EXO / Kai EXO / D.O EXO

\- Disclaimer -

Cast dalam cerita ini hanya milik _Fans_. Saya disini hanya meng _claim_ alur dan isi cerita.

\- Warning –

YAOI / BL / Alur payah / Typos / EYD Gagal / Roman Picisan

CHAPTER II

\- 2800 words -

"Kyungsoo, hati-hati ya. Terima kasih sudah mampir."

Pria mungil bermata sipit itu berteriak dari _rooftop_ gedung _apartment_ nya sembari melambaikan tangan dengan imutnya kearah seseorang yang ia panggil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tetap berlari kearah tempatnya bekerja sedangkan si mungil bermata sipit masih melambai sampai sosok Kyungsoo menghilang di persimpangan jalan. Menurunkan tangannya yang mulai pegal karena terlalu lama melambai, si mungil bermata sipit berjalan kembali memasuki gedung tersebut. Menaiki _lift_ yang tersedia di dalam gedung hingga mencapai _floor_ dimana kamarnya berada.

Cklek

"Hyung."

Merasa dipanggil, pria mungil bermata rusa itu menoleh dengan binar mata lucu dan membuka sedikit bibirnya menandakan ia penasaran dengan adik sepupunya ini. Si mungil bermata sipit memilih duduk di lantai ruang tv, menempelkan punggungnya di kaki sofa sedangkan dirinya berada di sela kedua kaki sang kakak -membiarkan kepalanya bersender disana.

"Kyungsoo keluar dengan aman Hyung."

Terkikik lucu yang menampilkan bentuk bulan sabit dari lengkungan matanya dan juga gigi kelincinya, imut banget. Pria mungil bermata rusa yang mendengarnya ikut meringis geli sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Adiknya memang tidak terduga dan benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Luhannie Hyung, _Care my hair please_ ~"

Si mungil bermata sipit berkata manja, mendongakkan kepala dan menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ yang unyu banget kearah sang kakak. Tanpa babibu, sang kakak mulai mengelus kepala si mungil bermata sipit. Membelai tiap helai rambut si mungil bermata sipit yang halusnya _naudzubillah_. Sambil menikmati tiap sentuhan dari sang kakak di rambutnya, si mungil bermata sipit mulai memikirkan apa yang hendak ia sampaikan pada sang kakak. Sedikit bingung bagaimana sebaiknya ia mengutarakan hal ini pada sang kakak, agar sang kakak mengerti atas ucapannya.

"Luhan Hyung, ada yang mau Baekkie _obrolin_ ke Hyung."

.

.

.

"Oh, _fuck ya_ Kim Jongin! Jangan buka-buka _folder_ itu. Kim Jongin!"

Suara teriakan dengan suara berat dan serak-serak _iyuwh_ itu terdengar dari pria bertubuh raksasa yang berlari mengejar seorang pria tan yang berlari sembari membawa ponsel si pria raksasa itu. Berpikir bahwa menggoda sang kakak memang hal yang menyenangkan, si pria tan bernama Kim Jongin itu tertawa-tawa dengan berlari sambil mengotak atik segala hal yang ada dalam _folder_ dari ponsel sang kakak.

" _Catch me if you can loser_ bwlee"

Menjulurkan lidah tanda mengejek kearah sang kakak, ia mulai berlari menuruni anak tangga dari lantai dua _istana_ itu. ' _Mereka sedang main kejar-kejaran_ ', mungkin kurang lebih itulah yang dipikirkan para _maid_ di dalam _istana_ yang berpapasan dengan tingkah kekanakan dan _kurang kerjaan_ mereka.

" _You Big Bastard_ Kim Jongin! Kemari kau! Hei Kembalikan ponselku keparat!"

" _Loser always being loser_ Hyung!"

" _Fuck you Big Bastard_!"

Tertawa keras dan terus berlari hingga mereka sampai ke pekarangan _istana_. Mungkin dibayangan kalian tempat itu biasa saja, tetapi jika bisa dideskripsikan pekarangan _istana_ itu dikelilingi dengan berbagai jenis tumbuhan. Mulai dari segala macam bunga, pepohonan hingga tanaman obat pun ada disana. Jalan setapak sebagai pembatas, _bungalow_ kecil sebagai tempat bersantai yang berdampingan dengan sebuah kolam ikan mahal. Dan lagi sebuah ayunan dua kursi yang berada di dekat pohon terbesar disana. Sangat asri bukan?

Pria tampan dengan kulit albinonya hanya berjalan santai mengikuti kemana kedua kakaknya akan menghabiskan waktu bercanda mereka. Membiarkan bokongnya terduduk di teras _bungalow_ yang mempermudah matanya untuk memperhatikan kedua kakaknya berlari kesana kemari. Hiburan tersendiri baginya melihat kedua kakaknya saling mengumpat hanya untuk hal tidak penting. Ya, beginilah jika hidup tanpa perhatian orang tua. Menurut mereka, saling mengumpat adalah salah satu bentuk kedekatan mereka.

Yang tertinggi menyerah, berhenti berlarian mengejar si tan seksi dan berjalan dengan nafas terengah kearah si albino tampan. Badannya sudah penuh dengan peluh yang berkejaran melawati tiap lekuk wajah dan tubuhnya. Juga lengan berotot yang basah, memberi kesan _manly_ pada dirinya. Mendudukkan bokongnya di samping si albino tampan yang hanya memandang datar ke arah si tinggi _manly_ itu.

"Sudah puas olahraganya?"

"Ya, terima kasih sudah jadi penonton setia Oh-Brengsek-Sehun."

"Kembali kasih Park-Bangsat-Chanyeol."

"Wew, Park-Bangsat-Chanyeol. _Nice name dude_."

" _Shut up your fuckin' mouth_ Kim-Bejad-Jongin."

Tertawa keras, ketiganya meluapkan segala hal yang mengeruhkan pikiran mereka. Duduk bersama di _bungalow_ tersebut adalah hal rutin setiap _weekend_ bagi ketiganya. Setiap _weekend_ kantor pasti libur, dan pekerjaan menumpuk serta _status_ sebagai _Boss_ akhirnya dapat terlepas dari pundak mereka pada _weekend_ seperti ini. Memanfaatkan waktu dengan sebaik mungkin adalah _the best way ever_ bagi mereka.

Setelah puas tertawa, Chanyeol menyambar ponselnya yang berada di tangan sang adik –Kai- dan menyimpannya di saku _boxer_ rillakumanya. Menyembunyikan segala hal tentang privasinya dari si tan seksi yang kini menyeringai.

"Hah~ seandainya Baekhyun disini, pasti menyenangkan."

"Baekhyun, ya? Kurasa tidak, dia akan membuat kita semakin lelah dengan _cerocos_ annya. Benar-benar polusi suara."

"Hei Kim Jongin, berarti selama ini kau juga polusi suara _dumb_ ..."

Kedua pria tinggi itu asik bertengkar meninggalkan seorang pria albino yang malah asik memandangi bunga lily di beberapa sudut kolam ikan. Tidak banyak, selain untuk menghindari kurangnya oksigen dan sinar matahari bagi ikan, tetapi memang cukup untuk memperlihatkan kedamaian dari sudut pandang sang pria albino itu. Entah berpikir atau melamun, namun sang pria albino hanya terdiam dan sama sekali mengacuhkan kedua kakaknya.

"... Hun, Sehun, Oh Sehun!"

"Hm?"

Hanya berdehem sebagai respon setelah beberapa menit melamun –atau berpikir-. Kedua kakaknya hanya menghela nafas, tidak mengerti harus bagaimana menghibur sang adik. Tidak sekalipun mereka seperti ini, tapi semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu, setelah ayah sang adik dikabarkan koma, sang adik sedikit banyak berubah. Menjadi sering diam –melamun-, walaupun memang sedikit berekspresi sejak kecil. Menjadi terlalu dewasa diumurnya yang bahkan belum menginjak 26 tahun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hm? Berceritalah pada kami. Kami ada disini untukmu, _man_."

"Hei, apa kita disini hanya untuk bersenang-senang. _No_ , kita disini buat dengerin keluhan kamu _brat_."

" _So, tell us what's going on_?"

"Ayah tidak akan mudah untuk disembuhkan."

" _That's not your fault brat_. Semua ini terjadi karena kesalahan dia sendiri, jangan menyalahkan dirimu dan menyalahkan _anak itu_. Kalian berdua hanya korban dari kebejadan ayahmu."

" _Don't call him with that name_ Hyung."

"Sehun, kita disini keluarga, tentu kita mengerti segalanya. Kau, aku, kai. Kita bahkan sudah bersama sejak masih sama-sama pakai popok, walaupun saat itu aku sudah memakai celana."

" _Oh shit_ Hyung, kau bahkan memperjelas pakaian kita."

"Hei, itu memang kenyataan Kim Jongin."

"Hah~"

"Hun ayolah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ini bahkan sudah 8 bulan berlalu, tapi kau masih memikirkannya. Ayahmu pasti sembuh dan _anak itu_ pasti baik-baik saja."

"Yah, semoga segala ucapanmu benar Hyung. Terima kasih kalian selalu ada disini untukku."

"Kita ini saudara, suka maupun duka sudah seharusnya kita jalani bersama."

"Apa kau tahu Sehun, Darah itu lebih kental dari air. Jadi percayalah pada kami, karena kami adalah satu-satunya yang mengerti kau. Mengerti seorang Oh Sehun."

"Begitu juga sebaliknya."

Saling tersenyum dengan segala kelegaan yang mereka miliki setelah memberi _kultum_ pada yang termuda. Mengisi ulang semangat di dalam diri yang termuda dan semakin mempererat hubungan persaudaraan mereka.

.

.

.

Seorang pria mungil berhenti berlari untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang seperti terhimpit setelah berlari sejauh setengah _mile_ , saat kakinya sudah berada didepan pintu _staff_ restoran tempatnya bekerja. Pria mungil itu -Kyungsoo- yang kini melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu _staff_ dan mulai mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian bebas.

"Kau darimana saja Soo?"

Sedikit melonjak, dan menoleh kearah dimana rekan kerjanya. Hampir ia melepas atasannya, namun diurungkan. Lebih memilih memusatkan perhatian pada pria ber _eyeliner_ dihadapannya. Pria dengan _nametag_ Kim Taehyung itu memandang kesal kearah Kyungsoo, melipat tangannya didada dengan angkuh. Menyenderkan bahu kirinya ke pintu loker disamping loker Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa Kim? Mau tau saja urusanku."

"Hei, wajar kalau aku seperti ini. Aku tunanganmu."

"Itu hanya obsesimu Kim. Aku bahkan sudah menolak dengan sopan pada Ibu Kim dan Ibu Kim juga menyetujui keputusan ini."

"Apa kekuranganku? Aku berkecukupan, orangtuaku bahkan menyukaimu sejak kita masih sama-sama kecil."

"Aku tau kau sempurna Kim, tapi kau tetaplah adikku. Ayah dan Ibu Kim mengasuhku karena ia menginginkan seorang anak, dan aku yang akan menjaganya hingga dewasa kelak. Dan anak itu adalah kau Kim Taehyung."

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan santai, karena memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Ia diberi amanat untuk menjadi kakak yang baik dan akan selalu ia genggam amanat itu. Bahkan sebelum mendiang Ayah Kim meninggal, beliau selalu berpesan untuk menjaga Ibu Kim dan Taehyung. Karena tanggung jawab yang ia pegang bukanlah hal sepele yang bisa diserahkan pada siapapun. Hingga kini ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran inipun, untuk membahagiakan Ibu Kim.

Taehyung hanya menunduk, selalu ia merasa terpojok dengan _status_ nya sebagai adik dari Kyungsoo, menghambat urusan percintaan dengan si mungil itu. Sesaat ia berpikir 'apa salah ibu mengandung?', tetapi itu tak lama. Karena ini bukan permintaan ibunya maupun dirinya.

"Soo Hyung, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku memang benar mencintaimu. Mencintaimu Hyung. Mencintai Kyungsoo Hyung"

"Oleh karena itu, tetaplah mencintai Hyung. Karena Hyung akan tetap menjadi Hyungmu. Hyung yang selalu ada di sampingmu. Hyung yang akan selalu mendukungmu. Kau mengerti?"

Si mungil menepuk bahu Taehyung –peduli- dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi _staff_ dengan menenteng baju gantinya, melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

"Hyung, bibi semalam menghubungiku."

Si mungil bermata rusa bernama Luhan itu mengangguk dan tetap menggerakkan tangan dan jarinya di rambut sang adik. Menanti kelanjutan cerita dari si mungil bermata sipit yang kini hanya diam sembari menerawang jauh, menatap kosong televise dihadapannya dengan bibir mengatup.

"Bibi mengatakan bahwa besok lusa ia akan datang kemari untuk menemui .. hmm.. menemui .."

Ragu, itulah yang kini Baekhyun rasakan saat hendak mengatakan pada Luhan. Sebegitu menyayangi Luhan, hingga membuatnya harus berpikir berkali-kali lipat untuk membahas masalah ini. ' _Tidak, Baekhyun tidak boleh kalah_ '. Si mungil bermata sipit itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri, mengisi ulang kepercayaan dirinya yang menipis karena perasaan masa lalu itu.

"M-m-me-mene-mui..?"

"Yahh, kau tahu hal ini, bukan?"

Penuh pertimbangan dalam setiap bait katanya, berhati-hati dalam setiap pengucapannya. Takut salah-salah, hal ini malah membuat sang kakak tidak terima dan memperparah keadaan otak sang kakak. ' _Sedikit lagi Baekhyun.'_ Ucapan penyemangat bagi diri sendiri yang Baekhyun ulangi dalam benaknya membuatnya semakin gugup. Berbeda Baekhyun, beda juga dengan Luhan yang malah membuat pose berpikir, namun raut wajahnya benar-benar sendu.

"A-aa-ap-a-apa-kah T-tt-tuan ih-ih-iittu.."

" _Wait wait_.. Hyung tunggu sebentar"

"Ini, jangan memaksakan diri Hyung, Hyung belum sembuh benar."

Baekhyun berlari mengambil kertas dan pensil untuk kemudian diberikannya kepada Luhan. Sang kakak menerima dan bersyukur saat mengetahui adiknya yang begitu peduli dengan kesehatannya. Menuliskan hal yang hendak ia sampaikan walau tangannya gemetaran saat memegang pensil yang begitu ramping dia tangannya. Entah salah dari pensil yang memang satu ukuran itu atau kelemahan otaknya akibat kejadian masa lalu itu, ia pun tidak mempermasalahkannya sekarang.

Apakah tuan itu yang ingin menemui kami, Baek?

"Tidak Hyung, tetapi istrinya yang hendak menemui ibumu dan dirimu."

Kenapa harus besok, apakah ini sangat penting?

"Aku juga kurang mengerti Hyung, karena Bibi juga tidak memberitahukannya padaku."

Apa perlu?

Aku malu jika bertamu kesana, akan kutaruh mana mukaku jika bertemu dengan istri dan anak tuan itu. Itu akan membuatku menjadi bertambah buruk di hadapan mereka.

"Tidak, tidak.. Bukan masalah itu Hyung, tetapi aku hanya belum siap untuk kehilanganmu."

Hmm.. Baiklah. Lusa kan? Apakah aku harus berpakaian rapi Baek? Tentu aku harus berpakaian sopan bila kesana Baek.

Menoleh lucu kearah sang kakak, menatap bingung dan mengeluarkan suara 'Ha?' bukannya takut, tetapi sang kakak malah terlihat antusias. Memikirkan apa yang akan ia kenakan esok, _what the fuckin' hell?_ Apakah kakaknya sedang panas? Tapi ditilik dari wajahnya tidak memerah. Pada saat diberitahu pun, sang kakak juga tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Malahan memikirkan keluarga dari orang yang sudah menyakitinya. Mungkin Tuhan memberikan hati malaikat pada sang kakak. Sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya, Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika ponselnya yang berada di atas meja bergetar dengan layar yang menyala-nyala, menunjukkan nomor penelpon serta tombol hijau dan merah.

Luhan yang melihat layar ponsel Baekhyun yang berkedip-kedip dan bergetar, segera menupuk pelan kepala sang adik. Sedikit bingung, biasanya sang adik selalu mendahulukan ponsel, tetapi kenapa sekarang ia malah melamun dan membiarkan ponselnya bergetar lama.

.

.

.

" _..._ "

"Hei Baek, apa kau ada acara hari ini?"

"..."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam di rumah. Kebetulan Bibi Ahn akan masak banyak malam ini."

"..."

"Ah begitu ya... Hm ajak saja kakakmu kemari."

"..."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, nanti jam 6 aku jemput, tunggu aku datang ya _Bee. See ya_."

Tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan 20 deret gigi atas dan bawahnya yang rapi ke hadapan kedua adik sepupunya yang menatap aneh.

"Kau mirip _Jack the Reaper_ Hyung."

"Aku bahkan lebih bahagia daripada _Jack the reaper_ yang berhasil membunuh 4 korban dalam semalam. Baekhyun akan kemari nanti malam bersama kakaknya untuk makan malam."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Tandanya kami sudah maju satu langkah. Hei ini kabar membahagiakan bukan?"

"Hm, ini benar-benar membahagiakan Hyung. Selamat."

"Oh, ayolah Kai, aku hari ini sedang berbahagia. Jangan rusak kebahagiaanku."

"Lebih baik sekarang kalian mandi. Mungkin kadar ketampanan kalian bisa mengalahkanku."

Si albino berjalan terlebih dulu, meninggalkan kedua kakaknya yang masih melongo mendengar 'mungkin kadar ketampanan kalian bisa mengalahkanku' 'kadar ketampanan' 'ketampanan' dan terus bergaung di benak mereka seperti kaset rusak. Yang paling hitam baru saja menyadari maksud si albino dan langsung berlari mengejar si bungsu, sedangkan yang tertinggi masih mencoba _loading_. Walaupun memiliki otak yang tak kalah encer dari si bungsu, tapi seperti yang terlihat, kepintarannya tidak berlaku saat liburan.

"Hei! _Ya Baby Bastard_ Oh Sehun. Aku bahkan lebih tampan darimu!"

.

.

.

"Soo Hyung, ayo pulang bersama. Sekalian kita makan ramyeon di tempat biasa."

Berkedip sekali, setelah melotot dan terdiam beberapa detik. Kyungsoo, pria mungil itu berjalan mendekati seseorang yang memanggilnya Soo Hyung itu. Mendudukkan bokongnya di jog penumpang dan menerima helm dari seseorang itu. Bergumam "Sudah" dan diam selama perjalanan di scooter milik pengemudi itu.

Beberapa menit dijalani dengan hanya saling berdiam, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah kedai ramyeon yang memang sejalur dengan arah flat Kyungsoo. Memasuki kedai dan seorang pelayan datang, menanyakan pesanan sembari menuntun ke meja kosong dalam kedai tersebut. Setelah berhasil mengistirahatkan bokong di kursi kosong disana, keduanya memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan pelayan itu. Tidak menunggu lama, 2 porsi ramyeon dan 2 gelas ocha datang dengan diantarkan oleh pelayan tadi.

"Selamat makan."

Berucap bersahutan dan makan dengan tenang adalah etika yang diajarkan dalam keluarga Kim yang diterima Kyungsoo dan seseorang dihadapannya. Membiarkan mulut mereka mengunyah ramyeon yang kini mereka santap dengan lahap. Beberapa menit mereka lewati, mangkuk keduanya telah kosong dari ramyeon yang kini sudah berpindah ke perut mereka. Memindahkan isi dari segelas ocha untuk menyegarkan kerongkongan rasa pedas kuah ramyeon itu.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

"Terima kasih atas berkahmu Tuhan."

"Sebenernya ada apa kau mengajakku kemari Tae?"

"Ehem, Soo Hyung. Kau tidak lupa kan kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Astaga, Kau sendiri bahkan melupakan hari ulang tahunmu sendiri. Bagaimana dengan hari ulang tahunku?"

"Hihihi.. Kim Taehyung Bodoh. Tentu aku sangat ingat ulang tahunmu anak nakal. 30 Desember 1995, tepat saat ibu hendak membawa kue kering yang akan dihidangkan untuk keluarga."

Tertawa lucu, memperlihatkan bibirnya yang semakin mirip bentuk hati dan gusi yang mengintip dari balik bibirnya. Tangannya terangkat, mengusak sayang kepala seseorang yang ada di hadapannya –Taehyung-. Adiknya memang tidak berubah, tetap menjadi seorang yang selalu ingin diperhatikan dan dinomorsatukan. Saat itu memang Ibu Kim sedang hamil _jabang bayi_ berumur 38 minggu. Dan saat hendak menghidangkan camilan ke ruang keluarga, tiba-tiba Ibu Kim menjatuhkan senampan kue kering dan memegang perutnya serta merta berteriak kesakitan. Tentu seluruh keluarga mengetahui hal apa yang akan terjadi pada Ibu Kim.

"Kau memang nakal Tae. Bahkan saat kami semua kelaparan, kau malah membuat ibu menjatuhkan senampan kue kering."

"Ish, Hyung. Aku bahkan tidak meminta saat itu."

Kyungsoo kembali tertawa, sedangkan sang adik memanyunkan bibirnya lebih panjang mendengar ejekan sang kakak. Tidak memungkirkan bahwa mereka memang saling menyayangi, namun perbedaan arti menyayangilah yang membuat jarak diantara mereka beberapa tahun ini. Kyungsoo yang tetap pada pendiriannya menyayangi sebagai kakak dan Taehyung yang mengubah pendiriannya menjadi menyayangi Kyungsoo lebih dari kakak.

"Hyung, maafkan atas perasaanku yang memaksakanmu saat itu, tetapi hal itu benar adanya kalau aku memang mencintai Hyung lebih dari sekedar kakak..." "ssttt"

"Hyung tidak ingin mendengar hal itu dari bibirmu Tae."

Melepaskan ibu jari yang menepel dibibir Taehyung, Kyungsoo memindahkannya ke pipi Taehyung. Mengelus sayang sang adik yang memejamkan mata menikmati setiap sentuhan lembutnya. Tersenyum saat menyadari sang adik telah mengerti apa arti kasih sayang yang telah ia salah artikan. Benar, Taehyung hanya terlalu menyayangi sang kakak. Perasaan ingin melindungi sang kakak yang ia artikan sebagai mencintai sang kakak. Kyungsoo tahu, Taehyung hanya terbawa perasaan. Perasaan kaget, _shock_ dan penasaran. Kaget karena Kyungsoo ternyata bukan kakak kandungnya, _shock_ karena ia baru mengetahui saat umurnya menginjak 18 tahun, dan penasaran apakah jika mereka bukan saudara Kyungsoo bisa menyayanginya lebih dari saudara.

"Hyung, terima kasih sudah menjadi kakak terbaik untukku selama 21 tahun hidupku. Sejujurnya selama 3 tahun ini, aku sama sekali menyesal kenapa kau menjadi kakakku. Tetapi sekarang aku bersyukur, karena kau yang menjadi kakakku."

Taehyung, berdiri dan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo. Memeluk leher Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Membiarkan indra penciumannya menghirup aroma _vanilla_ dari parfume sang kakak. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengelus kepala sang adik, tersenyum bahagia bersyukur atas apa yang adiknya katakan. Kyungsoo memang benar, kakak tetaplah kakak. Menjaga dan menyayangi adalah tugasnya, dan itu akan terus berlaku hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

TBC

A/N : mohon dibaca sebentar!

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Hah, lama juga ini bikinnya. 5 hari Cuma dapet 2800 words. Maaf yang udah nunggu lama, saya harus ngurus anak juga soalnya. Jadi waktu yang saya punya mepet. Apalagi pekerjaan juga menghambat otak saya untuk menjabarkan ff ini.

Ah, kemaren review nya sedikit banget. Padahal yang ngeview banyak. Apa sebegitu jeleknya ff ini?

Mohon **RnR** nya biar saya tahu dimana letak saya harus benahi saat menulis chapter selanjutnya. Jadi kita sebagai author dan reader saling menguntungkan. Saya dapat ilmu dan reader dapat cerita yang berbobot.

Last but not least **RnR**

Thank's for :

Hunhanpoo/Arifahohse/laila520 : maaf disini moment couple nya belum ada, makanya baca dan review terus ya

ofralatos : Luhan nya gak bisu sayang, di chapter ini dia udah mulai bicara. Sebenernya dia kena PTSD ( _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_ ) dan akibatnya adalah dia jadi susah berbicara dan sedikit berinteraksi –menutup diri-. Jangan lupa baca dan review lagi :)

DO XOXO/akaindhe : ini udah dilanjut. Jangan lupa baca dan review lagi ya dear. :)


	4. Chapter 4

LOVE ME RIGHT

\- _Cast_ –

Luhan ( _Singer_ ) / Oh Sehun EXO / Byun Baekhyun EXO / Park Chanyeol EXO / Kai EXO / D.O EXO

\- _Disclaimer_ -

 _Cast_ dalam cerita ini hanya milik _Fans_. Saya disini hanya meng _claim_ alur dan isi cerita.

\- _Warning_ –

YAOI / _Boys Love_ / Alur payah / _Typos_ / EYD Gagal / Roman Picisan

CHAPTER III

\- 2700 _words_ -

[ Kediaman Keluarga Oh, 06:00 p.m KST ]

"Aku pergi dulu guys. Baekhyun pasti sudah menungguku."

"Ya, cepatlah kembali sebelum makanan ini kami bagikan pada kelinci tetangga."

Berlari meninggalkan kedua adik sepupunya, Chanyeol menuju mobil keren keluaran tahun 2017. Masih hangat kan? Tentu, siapa yang tidak tahu ayah Chanyeol. Park Hyunbin, pengusaha _Hyundai_ dan selalu memberi sponsor salah satu agency terkenal di seluruh Korea. Pemupuk saham terbesar di daftar _Mc Laren_ dalam sejarah dunia sebagai kalangan Asia.

Brak Vroom~

Mungkin kalau itu bukan mobil keren, kita tidak sampai terpukau sambil mengangakan mulut dengan lebar saat mendengar pintunya bedebum dan knalpotnya yang benar-benar berisik. Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya menuju _apartment_ Baekhyun dengan kecepatan 100km/hr. Benar, kalau itu hanya mobil biasa, pasti benar-benar menganggu jalan. Hanya saja saat ini, _Mc Laren_ yang ia tumpangi memang benar-benar cepat.

Ting Tong

Sampai di tempat tujuan tepat waktu dan sedikit merapikan penampilanya. Hampir saja Chanyeol terlambat 2detik dan itu akan merusak _image_ nya sebagai seseorang yang tepat janji. Lelah juga saat berlari dari _Parking Area_ di _basement apartment_ Baekhyun hingga ke pintu _lift_ yang tersedia disana.

"Kau sudah datang? Baru saja aku selesai merapikan diri."

"Hmm.. kemana Luhan, Baek?"

"Ah iya aku lupa. Luhan Hyung tidak bisa ikut, dia sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu. Jadi, tidak apa-apa kan?"  
Baekhyun dengan wajah sedikit menyesal dan berharap Chanyeol tidak merasa keberatan atas jawabannya tadi. Inner Baekhyun berseru ' _Katakan ya Chan_ ' berkali-kali dan seperti mantra Chanyeol memberikan jawaban.

" _Nevermind_ Bee."

Saling berdiam dan tersenyum, kedua insan yang kini mulai berjalan dengan sebelumnya menutup pintu _apartment_ Si mungil terlebih dahulu.

"Ehem, _you look so beautiful_ Bee."

"Aish Chanyeol. Aku laki-laki kalau kau lupa."

"Baiklah, baik. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

Menggandeng tangan mungil baekhyun yang pas dalam genggaman tangan besarnya. Bersanding dalam keheningan menuju _lift_ yang akan membawa mereka menuju lapangan parkir _basement apartment_ itu.

.

.

.

[ Pada waktu yang sama di China, Haidian ]

"..."

"Selamat malam, pesan 1 tiket penerbangan ke Seoul."

"..."

"Berangkat saja."

"..."

"Atas Nama Xiao Mey Hua."

"..."

"Sudah ada paspornya."

"..."

"Iya, iya, baiklah. Pembayarannya lewat _m-banking_."

"..."

"Iya, baik, terimakasih."

Sambungan telepon baru saja terputus. Xiao Mey Hua, perempuan paruh baya yang masih terlihat segar dan cantik itu meminum teh hijau nya. Sesuai dengan harapannya, dia bisa segera menyembuhkan anak lelakinya. Mata rusanya menatap sebuah gelang yang ada di pergelangan tangan kanan nya dan memutar bagian dalam dari sisi gelang tersebut. Disana terukir Lu Fang – Xiao Hua – Lu Han. Nama mendiang suami yang selalu ia pendam dalam-dalam dihatinya, namanya dan nama anak lelakinya.

"Hah.. Suamiku, apa aku siap untuk bertemu orang itu lagi? Dialah penyebab kepergianmu dan juga penyebab Luhan kita _sakit_."

Mengusap setiap nama yang terukir di gelang itu, Xiao Mey Hua menitikkan airmata tanda perasaan marahnya yang membendung dan rasa rindunya yang meluap.

Ping!

Mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan cepat dan kasar, kemudian meraih ponsel pintar yang tepat berada disisi nya. Messenger dari sang anak. Membuka pesan itu dan tersenyum atas apa yang ditulis dalam pesan sang anak.

 **From :** _ **My Hannie Deer**_

Mama, apa kau sudah membeli tiket penerbangan ke Seoul? Aku sudah menantikanmu. _-Curious emoticon-_

 **To :** _ **My Hannie Deer**_

Sudah sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Baby xian disana? Apa kalian makan dengan benar? Jangan selalu membeli makanan cepat saji. Itu tidak baik untuk perkembangan kesehatanmu sayang.

PING!

 **From :** _ **My Hannie Deer**_

Tidak Mama, kami disini makan dengan benar. Jangan sebut Baekhyun dengan nama Chinese nya. Dia pasti berubah menjadi si pemarah. Hahaha.. _-Lol emoticon-_

Ah~ Ma.. aku ada kejutan untukmu besok. Saat kau datang nanti, tolong beri penilaian pada anakmu ini ya? _-Shy emoticon-_

 **To :** _ **My Hannie Deer**_

Hahaha, baiklah nak. Salam kan untuk Baekhyun, ibunya merindukan si mungil itu. Suruh dia jangan terlalu suka keluyuran. Ibu menyayangimu.

 **From :** _ **My Hannie Deer**_

Baiklah Ma, Love u too~ _-Kiss emoticon-_

Xiao Mey Hua sedikit lega setelah Luhan menghubunginya. Hanya saja disisi lain hatinya kini berseru ' _Pergi atau tidak?_ ' seperti mantra. Ada keraguan dalam nuraninya untuk menemui orang yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan yang selama ini bahagia, lalu menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa Luhan mungilnya menjadi seorang yang begitu rapuh untuk disakiti. Apakah ia harus meminta mereka mempertanggungjawabkan keadaan ini? Sedangkan semua itu tidak dapat tergantikan. Yang kini Xiao Mey Hua inginkan adalah anaknya memiliki seseorang yang mampu mengobati lukanya. Benar, itulah yang harus ia lakukan. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung membuka aplikasi _m-banking_ dari ponsel pintarnya dan mengetuk-ketuk layar sentuhnya.

.

.

.

[ Kediaman Keluarga Kim di waktu yang sama ]

Kyungsoo memasuki rumah yang memang bertetanggaan dengannya tanpa malu-malu. Mengganti sandalnya dengan sandal rumah yang ada di sana. Melirik kearah kanan dan kiri untuk mengamati apakah rumah ini sepi atau tidak, seperti maling. Bukan, dia hanya ...

"Dor~"

"Asdfghjklmn~ Ibuuuu... kau mengagetkanku"

"Kamu kenapa mengendap-ngendap seperti maling Soo?"

"Aku mencari Taehyung bu."

"Dia ada di kamarnya. Jangan suruh ibu mengantar, ibu mau menonton Song Jongki. Kau tidak lupa kan dimana kamarnya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan gurauan ibunya dan langsung berjalan ke kamar sang adik. Tentu saja Kyungsoo ingat, dia dulu juga tinggal disini. Lalu kenapa dia pindah? Jangan tanya masa lalunya, kalian sudah melihatnya di chapter lalu.

Taehyung menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Memuji tiap lekuk wajahnya yang memang sempurna dalam pantulan sembari membenahi lengan bajunya yang hendak ia lipat sebatas siku.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku?"

"Bukan, seseorang yang berada dibalik kaca."

"Baiklah, aku ingin berjalan-jalan saja Soo Hyung."

"Pakai jaketmu."

"Hyung, sepertinya ibu memanggilmu."

"Bohong. Telingaku lebih baik dirimu Tae."

Taehyung menghela nafas dengan sikap _protective_ sang kakak yang selalu berlebihan padanya. Yang tampan berjalan mendekati yang mungil, menarik bahu yang mungil dan sedikit meremas lengan atasnya. Menatap dalam ke mata yang mungil, si tampan memberi senyuman dan kesungguhan.

"Aku sudah besar Hyung, aku tentu bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kalau kau menyayangiku maka percaya padaku. Adikmu. Hmm?"

Si mungil berkedip lucu, menatap dengan kesan percaya dan tidak percaya. Kemudian menghela napas dan melepas tangan sang adik. Tersenyum manis penuh kepercayaan pada sang adik.

"Jangan hancurkan kepercayaan Hyung padamu anak nakal."

Mencubit hidung bangir sang adik sembari tersenyum yang menampilkan bibir berbentuk hatinya dan gusi yang mengintip dibaliknya. Sang adik juga tersenyum saat melihat sang kakak percaya padanya.

"Baiklah Hyung, aku pergi dulu. Tolong jaga ibu ya."

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku pasti menjaganya. Dia juga ibuku asal kau ingat."

"Iya iya nenek bawel."

Taehyung sudah berlari saat Kyungsoo hendak memukulnya, dan hampir saja sandal rumahnya mengenai punggung Taehyung kalau saja si nakal itu tidak berbelok hendak keluar dari kamarnya. Kyungsoo pun ikut keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Bertemu pandang dengan ibunya yang menatap wajah lucu Kyungsoo.

"Bibirmu makin tebal nanti sayang."

"Ish, Ibu. Jangan mengataiku juga."

"Jadi anak ibu merajuk hmm?"

"Tidak, aku bukan perajuk dan tidak akan pernah."

"Baik baik. Jadi rapi sekali seperti ini, akan berkencan dengan siapa?"

"Mana ada aku rapi ibu? Lagipula aku ini tidak punya teman kencan."

Si mungil malu-malu dengan pujian sang ibu yang telak mengenai penampilannya. Ia memang berniat keluar untuk ke minimarket, tapi ibunya menyangka dengan penampilannya yang begini terlihat seperti hendak kencan. Hey, memang siapa yang hendak berkencan dengan jomblo semacamnya. ' _ibu memang suka bercanda_ ' begitulah _inner_ nya.

"Bohong, lalu kenapa pakaianmu dan adikmu bersaing sayang? Walaupun seperti ini, ibumu tetap pernah muda."

"Ibuuu.. ah sudahlah, aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati sayang. Peluk kekasihmu kalau kau kedinginan."

Menghiraukan ibunya yang berteriak dengan nada bercanda, si mungil berbibir hati itu menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju ke _supermarket_ yang memang agak jauh dari tempatnya. Maklum, tempat tinggalnya memang berada di pinggir kota, tentu sulit untuk mencapai hal-hal yang memang hanya ada di kota. Lalu, kenapa dia hanya menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk kesana?

"Hah.. berjalan seperti ini memang selalu membuatku merasa tenang."

.

.

.

[ Kediaman Keluarga Oh, 06:50 p.m KST ]

Drap drap drap~

Pria albino itu melirik sang kakak yang berlari dari lantai atas istana itu. ' _tidak sopan' innernya berkata_. Menatap aneh ke sang kakak yang hanya menggunakan celana _ripped jeans_ hitam selutut dan kaos oblong. Mau kemana si hitam itu malam-malam dingin begini hanya dengan pakaian itu?

"Jangan tanya mau kemana. Aku hanya ingin berkeliling. Besok kita sudah bekerja dan aku tidak ingin merusak telingaku dengan suara Baekhyun. Itu akan menghancurkan mingguku."

"Siapa yang mau bertanya? Diluar dingin bodoh. Pakai jaketmu."

"Salahkan udara diluar, jangan buat aku harus memakai jaket. Baiklah aku pergi, _bye_ Hunnie."

Memutar bola matanya malas, Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca _comic_ keluaran _marvel_. Melihat kearah jam dinding di atas televisi ruangan itu, ia menutup _comic_ nya dan berjalan ke dapur. Melihat persiapan untuk menyambut calon kakak ipar -' _setidaknya itu kata Chanyeol Hyung_ ' ucap _inner_ nya- yang hampir selesai.

"Bibi Ahn, kenapa belum dihidangkan?"

"Astaga, Tuan muda Oh. Kenapa mengagetkan Bibi? Iya Tuan muda, sesuai keinginan Tuan muda Park. Katanya kejutan untuk kekasihnya."

"Oh begitu... Tetapi kenapa banyak pedasnya?"

"Tuan muda Park bilang, kekasihnya menyukai yang pedas."

Mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Bibi Ahn kemudian melangkah berjalan keluar dari dapur. Menaiki tangga istananya dan memasuki kamarnya. Membuka _walk-in-closet_ dan memakai pakaian pantas untuk acara makan malam ini. Karena tamu adalah raja, maka hargailah orang yang bertamu. Begitulah yang diajarkan Bibi Ahn padanya sejak kecil. Maklum saja, ibu dan ayahnya terlalu sibuk bekerja sehingga tidak ada waktu hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Berkaca setelah menggunakan pakaian yang pantas. Kemeja biru muda lengan pendek dengan garis tipis vertikal yang membedakan warna biru muda dan yang lebih muda di sisi kiri bagian muka kemeja. Dua kancing atas yang terbuka yang memperlihatkan tulang selangka yang tegas dan perpotongan lehernya.

"Kurasa cukup pantas."

Ngomong-ngomong Sehun belum mandi, jadi tidak lupa juga ia menyemprotkan parfume mahalnya pada tiap perpotongan tubuhnya serta penyegar mulut. Malu kalau ketahuan belum mandi dan gosok gigi kan? Merasa sudah lebih baik, sentuhan terakhir adalah merapikan rambut hitam gelapnya.

"Sempurna. Baik, sebentar lagi Park akan tiba dengan Baekhyun."

Sehun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, menutup pintu dan tepat saat ia hendak menuruni tangga.

"Selamat malam."

Pintu utama terbuka memperlihatkan dua insan yang berteriak dengan kompak. Hampir saja ia terpeleset kalau refleknya tidak berfungsi selama satu detik saja. 'Mengerikan. Apa jadinya rumah ini kalau ada 3 manusia berisik' _inner_ nya menggerutu. Bahkan dirinya juga terkadang ribut, asal kalian tahu.

"Selamat datang Bae Hyung. Ayo ke ruang makan."

Sehun melancarkan serangan dengan menggandeng lengan Baekhyun bak pangeran yang menyambut tuan putrinya ke ruangan serba emas dan membawanya ke ruang makan. Memang lebay dan Chanyeol yang melihat hanya mengembang kempiskan hidungnya tanda kesal pada sang adik. Ini yang harus ia waspadai, sang adik dengan pesona diam diam menghanyutkan. 'Dasar tukang tikung' _inner_ Chanyeol merutuk.

Sehun menarik salah satu kursi untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan sebegitu macam menatap kearah Chanyeol, meminta persetujuan. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun mendapat jawaban, bahunya sudah di dorong paksa oleh Sehun agar lekas duduk. Sehun kan juga mau duduk, kalau Baekhyun lupa.

Ketiganya sudah duduk di tempat masing-masing dengan makanan yang mulai dihidang satu persatu. Hingga meja yang awalnya kosong, kini penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan khas Korea. Mata Baekhyun berbinar saat melihat banyaknya makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Selamat menikmati Tuan muda."

"Menakjubkan. Apa kita akan menghabiskannya?"

"Tentu Baek, ayo dimakan."

Baekhyun makan dengan lahap, menghiraukan Chanyeol yang tersenyum tampan melihat nafsu makan sang –calon- kekasih dan Sehun yang geli dengan ekspresi Chanyeol. 'Ternyata cinta memang buta' _inner_ Sehun berkata geli sembari menatap cara makan Baekhyun. Bukannya Sehun jijik, hanya saja Baekhyun seperti tidak makan berhari-hari atau memang iya. Entah, Sehun tidak ingin memikirkannya.

"Bae Hyung, katanya kau kemari bersama sepupumu. Jadi dimana orangnya?"

Uhuk uhuk~

"Astaga Baekhyun, makanlah yang hati-hati. Kau ini, ini minumlah dulu."

Glek glek glek~

Uhuk ehem~

"Bagaimana, sudah lebih baik tenggorokanmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu dan mengucapkan lirih terimakasih pada Chanyeol. Sehun melihat gerak gerik Baekhyun yang seperti cacing kepanasan dan Chanyeol yang khawatir bukan main dengan kejadian barusan. ia yang masih menunggu jawabannya, malah menatap aneh –menyelidik- kearah Baekhyun. 'Kenapa bisa tersedak?' _Inner_ nya bertanya.

"Ehem~ maaf, bagaimana Hun?"

"Jadi dimana sepupumu? Apa ia tidak jadi ikut?"

"Iya, dia sedang menyiapkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu, aku tidak ingin ikut campur."

Sehun mengangguk paham, 'Anggap saja yang barusan memang benar' nurani Sehun berupaya setuju. Kemudian mereka mulai makan kembali dengan keadaan yang lebih baik ketimbang sebelumnya. Sehun yang memang makan dengan tenang sedaritadi, Chanyeol yang hanya menatap Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun? Jangan ditanya, diapun malas menjawab sebenarnya.

"Bee? _Are you ok?_ "

" _Yes, i guess_ "

.

.

.

[ _On The Way to Supermarket_ , 07:00 p.m KST ]

Menggigil adalah hal pertama yang Kai rasakan saat kakinya semakin jauh melangkah dari kawasan perumahan Sehun. Lagipula kenapa Kai harus repot-repot berjalan, padahal dia punya sebuah mobil yang tidak kalah keren dari Chanyeol. Ugh, jangan sebut merek. Milik Chanyeol saja semua orang sudah pasti terkesan, bagaimana dengan milik Kai.

Pria Tan itu berbelok ke arah jalan raya yang memang bisa menuju kemanapun. _Gym_? Bisa, _Bar_? Hanya butuh 15menit berjalan, Restoran? Mungkin hanya menaiki sepeda dengan memejamkan mata, dia sudah sampai. Tetapi bukan itu tujuan dari Pria tan itu, ia ingin ke _supermarket_ untuk bermain _game_.

Ya, si manusia tampan itu akan bermain _game_ di salah satu _game center_ di dalam _supermarket_. Benar-benar berfaedah namun jangan ditiru anak-anak. Sebenarnya bermain _game_ adalah kesukaannya dan kedua saudaranya, tetapi karena sang kakak akan sibuk dengan calon kekasihnya dan sang adik yang selalu menjadi anak baik, akhirnya dia sendiri yang akan kesana.

"Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku harus ke _game center_ sendirian, sedangkan si bebek penyuka strawberry itu akan ditemani Chanyeol Hyung dan Sehun."

Kembali melangkah dengan menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Karena _supermarket_ berjarak lumayan jauh dan Si Pria tan itu hanya berjalan kaki, mungkin akan menyita sedikit banyak waktunya. Dan semakin lama diluar, udara dingin yang menusuk di kulitnya kini juga mulai memenuhi rongga tenggorokannya. Terbukti dengan nafas berbentuk seperti kabut yang baru saja terhembus dari mulut dan lubang hidungnya, juga giginya yang mulai saling bergemeletuk. Kai benar-benar kedinginan.

"Sebaiknya aku berlari, kalau aku terlalu lama dijalan bisa-bisa aku akan berubah seperti olaf."

Si Pria tan mulai berlari dengan seirama, dari pelan hingga yang tercepat. Ini benar-benar seperti sedang mengikuti lomba lari _marathon_. Bahkan karena terlalu serius berlari dia hampir tidak memperdulikan kalau dia sudah sedikit melawati _supermarket_ nya dan ...

Bruk!

"Ahhh~~"

Itu bukan hanya suara Si Pria tan, tapi ada suara lelaki lain. Suaranya lebih lembut namun juga lumayan tinggi untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Berdiri dari posisi duduk akibat insiden barusan membuat bokong si Pria Tan semakin terasa linu.

"Astaga.. sakit sekali."

Kai, pria tan itu melihat lelaki mungil di depannya. Sedikit bingung dengan seseorang yang kini sedang membersihkan siku dan bagian kakinya yang terkena pasir dari aspal jalanan hingga membuat celana bagian belakang dan betisnya kotor. Hampir saja Kai melamun kalau ia tidak ingat dirinya adalah seorang pria jantan. Hah~ lupakan.

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana? Ini benar-benar sakit~"

'Ya Tuhan, suaranya benar-benar menggetarkan. Apakah aku baru saja mati saat bertabrakan tadi, sampai-sampai bisa menemui malaikat bersuara merdu milikmu Tuhan?' _Inner_ nya berkata

"A-ah.. mana coba kulihat?"

Si mungil dengan ikhlasnya memberikan tangan lembutnya yang kini lecet pada Kai. Sedangkan Kai, ia mencoba melihat luka yang memang ada di siku milik lelaki mungil itu. Ia mengambil tisu basah di saku celananya dan membersihkan luka itu dengan telaten. Selesai dengan membersihkan lukanya, Kai mulai meniup luka itu dengan perlahan. Bahkan saking lembutnya, Kai melupakan si lelaki mungil ini merasakan panas dingin.

"Su-sudah.. cukup, ini sudah lebih baik."

Kai mendongak dengan menatap polos pada si mungil dan pemandangan yang indah baru saja Kai dapatkan untuk kedua kalinya. Si mungil merona malu-malu dan terlihat begitu canggung padanya, benar-benar manis.

" _Cute_."

"Ya?"

"Eh? Maksudku benar sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, terimakasih dan maaf sudah merajuk tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang minta maaf karena sudah menabrakmu. Apa kau bisa berdiri? Apa.. hmm pantatmu baik-baik saja?"

Si mungil berdiri diikuti oleh Kai yang masih khawatir dengan keadaan pantat si mungil ini. Kai menepuk-nepuk pantatnya dan lututnya yang juga kotor. Melirik sesekali kearah si mungil yang sibuk meniup-niup luka di sikunya sendiri.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana?"

Si mungil melirik dengan tatapan entah apa maksudnya Kai tidak mengerti. Sungguh, Kai bukan _barcode reader_ seperti yang ada di samping meja kasir. Sebenarnya Kai sendiri masih tidak enak hati dengan insiden barusan, tapi lebih tidak enak hati lagi kalau meninggalkan seorang malaikat disaat seperti ini kan? Dasar, pencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Aku hendak berbelanja di _supermarket_."

" _Supermarket_? Bukannya _supermark_ \- "

"Itu kan? Memang sudah tinggal jalan sedikit kok."

Si mungil menunjuk kearah dimana pintu supermarket memang tepat berada di belakang Kai. Seorang Kai tentu saja ikut menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh si mungil ini. Dan Kai baru sadar jika ia sudah kebablasan. Mari beri tepuk tangan pada pelari berkulit hitam kita. /prokprokprok

"A-ah.. iya itu.. hahaha"

Hanya tertawa hambar, Kai benar-benar merasa urat malunya baru sekarang dapat berfungsi. Mungkin jika banyak _paparazi_ disini, maka kai akan menjadi _headline news_ di majalah remaja. Dengan topik berisi 'Kai, seorang _casanova_ papan atas yang tanpa tahu malu mempertontonkan kejantanannya ke wanita manapun kini merasa malu pada seorang pria mungil yang hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran'. Hahaha, lucu? Tidak. Memalukan? Sangat.

TBC

A/N : mohon dibaca sebentar!

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Hah, lama juga ini bikinnya. Hampir 2bulan ya dan cuma dapet 2700+ words. Maaf yang udah nunggu lama, saya harus ngurus anak juga soalnya. Jadi waktu yang saya punya mepet. Apalagi pekerjaan juga menghambat otak saya untuk menjabarkan ff ini.

Ah, kemaren review nya sedikit banget. Padahal yang ngeview banyak. Apa sebegitu jeleknya ff ini?

Mohon **RnR** nya biar saya tahu dimana letak saya harus benahi saat menulis chapter selanjutnya. Jadi kita sebagai author dan reader saling menguntungkan. Saya dapat ilmu dan reader dapat cerita yang berbobot.

Last but not least **RnR**

Thank's for :

Hunhanpoo/Arifahohse/laila520/ofralatos/DO XOXO/akaindhe/Blue Jongsoo/Nurfadillah

Blue Jongsoo/Arifahohse : Iya, ini dilanjut kok /.\ RnR terus ya.. supaya membangun semangat author untuk ngetik

Nurfadillah : Duh Luhan sampe didoain gitu /.\ doa buat author mana ini, biar makin semangat nulis /.\ RnR terus ya..


End file.
